hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Crane King
Crane King is an animal king and an ally of Big Green. He is presently the only crane to have appeared. Biography When he was hostile toward Big Green because the Zebra brothers had told him that Big Green wanted to pluck his people's feathers, Crane King challenged First Squad to a battle and quickly gained the upper hand due to a magical curse that had turned all of First Squad but Mystique Sonia into their opposites, leaving them uninclined to fight. Sonia, however, managed to rally them, and Crane King was defeated. He surrendered, and also helped First Squad to cure their curse by folding a paper moon to fool the Zebra brothers into using their ghost lanterns. Because it was not a real full moon, their spells were broken. Later, Crane King taught Sonia about super chi, which she ultimately misused. He remained to oversee her recovery. Crane King aided in preparing for the final battle against Twin Masters in The Bronze Giant Part I / The Bronze Giant Part II. He later joined the 107 heroes in forming the Bronze Giant. Powers Crane King is an extremely skilled origami master. He can use paper to create a vast number of objects, and can use it in battle. His paper-folding of the moon was so realistic that it fooled the Zebra brothers. He is also very wise, and trains in the use of super chi. He can speak human language, and has the ability to fly. Gallery Crane King 002.png Crane King 003.png Crane King 004.png Crane King 005.png Crane King 006.png Crane King 007.png Crane King 008.png Crane King 009.png Crane King 010.png Crane King 011.png Crane King 012.png Crane King 013.png Crane King 014.png Crane King 015.png Crane King 016.png Crane King 017.png Crane King 018.png Crane King 019.png Crane King 020.png Crane King 021.png Crane King 022.png Crane King 023.png Crane King 024.png Crane King 025.png Crane King 026.png Crane King 027.png Crane King 028.png Crane King 029.png Crane King 030.png Crane King 031.png Crane King 032.png Crane King 033.png Crane King 034.png Crane King 035.png Crane King 036.png Crane King 037.png Crane King 038.png Crane King 039.png Crane King 040.png Crane King 041.png Crane King 042.png Crane King 043.png Crane King 044.png Crane King 045.png Crane King 046.png Crane King 047.png Crane King 048.png Crane King 049.png Crane King 050.png Crane King 051.png Crane King 052.png Crane King 053.png Crane King 054.png Crane King 055.png Crane King 056.png Crane King 057.png Crane King 058.png Crane King 059.png Crane King 060.png Crane King 061.png Crane King 062.png Crane King 063.png Crane King 064.png Crane King 065.png Crane King 066.png Crane King 067.png Crane King 068.png Crane King 069.png Crane King 070.png Crane King 071.png Crane King 072.png Crane King 073.png Crane King 074.png Crane King 075.png Crane King 076.png Crane King 077.png Crane King 078.png Sonia going up Crane King.png|Crane King, with Sonia going up to him Crane King smiling to Sonia.png|The crane king smiling to a happy Sonia Yeah! Friendship!.png|Sonia and Crane King getting along Trivia *Crane King is classified as hero: 074. **This corresponds to the seventy-fourth ranked Star of Destiny in the novel Water Margin, Zheng Tianshu, whose nickname is "Fair-skinned Gentleman". Category:Animal Leaders Category:Animals Category:Big Green Category:Talking Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Classified Heroes Category:Kings Category:Characters